The Motorcycle Ride
by PlaneCrazy
Summary: Emotions run high when Shadow invites Amy to ride with him on his motorcycle. Cute, Short oneshot. ShadAmy.


**Summary: Emotions run high when Shadow invites Amy to ride with him on his motorcycle. Cute, Short oneshot. ShadAmy. **

**A/N: So you know how Shadow rides that awesome motorcycle in his game? Well, that's where I got the idea. Also, this is inspired by a true story! Cool huh? But it sadly wasn't me, it was my friend. Anyways, Just a cute little one shot to brighten your day. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything! **

**The Motorcycle Ride**

Amy frowned as she watched her blue hero speed away. He left as fast as he came. "Why does he _always_ do that?" she thought out loud. He quickly stopped to say hello to the pink hedgehog but as soon as she started talking about them hanging out, he peaced out. Amy looked around. It was dark, though not late. It was the start of a nice, warm night. The pink hedgehog could see the city of Station Square in the distance. It looked beautiful with all the lights shining brightly. She stood in the outskirts of the city, near her home. Amy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" she asked herself. It was too early to turn in for the day. She wanted to head into the beautiful bright lights of the city but she had no reason to. More importantly, no one to go with. Amy got sad as she turned to walk back home. Maybe she'll have her own girls' night. She can make some popcorn and watch her favorite movie. That sounds fun.

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a red and black streak sped by. Amy blinked and looked behind her. "Shadow?" she asked out loud. But it couldn't be. It was much bigger. This streak had to be two Shadow's combined. Not to mention, it had a motor sound trail behind it. Curiosity took the best of her as she ran in the direction the streak was going. Knowing that she would never go as fast, she picked up her speed and tried to follow as best she can. She soon caused her own pink trail to follow her.

The outskirts of the city were very curvy. Not to mention, hilly. It wasn't exactly the flattest lands. She ran left and ran right for a while until she ran up a hill. Once she ran to the top, fortunately she saw what was parked at the bottom. Amy stopped in 'awe'.

"Oh!" she cried as she ran to the bottom. There, shining brightly is a new motorcycle. It is a nice speed bike. It had the colors of black and red. She's never seen a motorcycle look as nice as this one did and she certainly never saw one this close before. She stopped as soon as she approached it. _'Wow… how neat!" _She thought to herself. She circled it a couple of times. She never rode one either. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like. She touched it with her fingertips. Amy circled it, never taking her eyes off. She walked and walked until...

"Ah!" she cried as she ran straight into the owner and fell backwards onto her butt.

The dark hedgehog stood over her with his arms crossed. Amy smiled up at him pleasantly surprised. "Oh Hi Shadow." She said as she stood up.

Shadow glared at her confused. "Are you lost?" he was curious to know what she was doing hovering around his new bike.

Amy giggled nervously. "No! Of course not." She looked at the bike. "Is this yours?" she asked smiling.

"mmhmm." He answered coolly.

"Wow!" Amy said smiling at him. "It's really neat, Shadow!" she exclaimed as she continued to look at it more. Shadow smirked because who doesn't love a little admiration? "Is it new?" she asked.

Shadow shrugged. "It's fairly new." Amy nodded slowly and continued to stare at it.

"It's beautiful!" Amy said in a daze. Shadow furrowed his eyebrows. 'Beautiful' wasn't exactly the word he wanted his bike to be described as, but he took the compliment anyhow.

He let the girl continue to admire it a little while longer but fell silent. Amy took his silence for wanting to get on his way. "Ok." She said directing her attention to him. "I'll let you be. Until next time Shadow!"

Shadow stared at her as she walked maybe 7 steps away before he yelled. "Wait." Amy turned around and looked at him curiously. Shadow stiffened. He hesitated for his next words. "You wouldn't want to go for a ride would you?" he asked dark and coolly.

Amy stared at his face to see if he was serious. Then she looked back at the bike. "Is it safe?" she innocently asked with a smile.

Shadow shrugged. "Sure." he then hopped on his motorcyle. He noticed Amy hesitated. "Do you trust me?"

Amy squinted her eyes at him skeptically. _Did_ she trust him? He didn't exactly look like one to be trusted. He was dark, mysterious and she hardly ever saw him smile. But then again, what do appearances have to do with trust anyways? She knew the dark hedgehog. Maybe not well, but she certainly knew him. Not to mention, he did save her life, as long as everyone else who lived on this planet. He defiantly was someone to be trusted.

"Yes?" she answered asking herself. Shadow patted the seat behind him indicating for her to sit. Amy smiled brightly as she hopped on. She was a bit nervous. She held onto his shoulders since she was already embarrassed that she was straddling him. She blushed at the thought. Shadow revved up the engine as Amy jumped.

"You Ready?" he asked looking back at her. Amy nodded nervously. Shadow focused his attention on the road as they suddenly took off.

"Woah!" Amy cried as she wrapped her arms around his body tightly. Forget about being embarrassed, she was going to fall off! Shadow chuckled lightly at her sudden actions but decided to go faster.

Amy smiled as she peaked her eyes out from Shadow's left shoulder. This was incredible! She felt like she was soarin' through the air! It was like a rollercoaster. No, it was _better_ than a rollercoaster. It was more personal. Amy closed her eyes as she let the wind touch her face. They were going so fast! Now Amy can understand why Sonic loves to run fast all the time. She certainly felt invincible. The pink hedgehog started laughing. "This is so much fun!" she yelled out. Shadow smirked and picked up the speed.

Amy could tell Shadow was aiming to ride right into the city. But in order to do so, there were a couple of bumpy, curvy roads to travel on. This scared Amy a bit because Shadow was riding the curves low. She felt like if they leaned in an inch more on a turn, the bike was going to tip over. Amy held on tightly around the dark hedgehog's waist. She blushed at her actions but she didn't want to let go. She dug her face into his back as they went over bumps. She made a mental note to herself that if she ever rides a motorcycle again, avoid bumps.

It wasn't long before the two ended up on the highway that lead straight into Station Square. Amy peaked her head out from Shadow's shoulder again. These roads were much calmer. She smiled when Shadow would lean in weaving in and out of cars. Now, these leans were fun. They weren't low like the turns, but it was just enough of a lean to make it fun. Shadow picked up speed again once he got into a clearing. Amy held her head back and smiled as he rode right into the city.

Now this was a site. Amy looked up at the towering cities with their beautiful lights sparkling down on her. She grinned from ear to ear. She saw the lights reflecting off of the motorcycle. It was beautiful. Shadow slowed down once they were riding in Station Square. However, Amy still held her grasp on him. Amy now directed her attention at the dark hedgehog. She couldn't help but think how romantic this was. But how could she help it? Here she was, riding the back of a motorcycle into a beautiful city, straddling his body, while her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Not to mention that her chin was resting on his shoulder. She blushed but smiled. She's never been this close to him before. And she had to admit, it felt good. She felt comfortable and safe. Her heart dropped a little when he leaned back a tad and tilted his head slightly.

"How are you doing back there?" he asked loudly.

"Good!" Amy yelled excitedly. Shadow returned to his position and started to pick up the speed again.

They have been riding for a while and Amy felt confident. She grasped Shadow's waist tighter with her right arm, as she let go of her left. She held her left arm out loosely to her side. She smiled as she let the wind take her arm freely. "Woohoo!" she said laughing as she felt the wind with her left hand. Shadow smirked.

The pink hedgehog held this position for awhile until her arm got cold. She held onto the hedgehog tightly again. She began to think of romantic thoughts again. She still couldn't get over how close she was to the dark hedgehog. She squeezed her body tighter against his. Her heart skipped a beat. Amy paused. Does she like him? She blinked a few times as she began to wonder why she felt nervous, and how her stomach had butterflies. She felt her face get hot as she blushed. Here she was, squeezing her body tighter against the dark hedgehog. Not to mention, the incredibly _handsome_ dark hedgehog. Amy's blush deepened as she looked down and smiled. He was indeed gorgeous.

Shadow now was riding the calm roads of the highway leading out of the city. Amy was having way too much fun. She turned her head to the right as she rested her cheek on his back. She smiled and closed her eyes. She did not want this ride to end.

But unfortunately it did. Amy lifted up her head when she felt the bike start to cruise. She frowned as she saw her house in the distance. Shadow came to a stop right in front of it. He turned off the engine and hopped off the bike. Amy smiled and quickly did the same.

"Have fun?" he asked in his deep voice.

Amy's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Yeah! That was…" Amy's head spun to find the right word. "exhilarating!"

Shadow smirked and gave her a nod. "Good."

Amy continued her admiration. "It was like flying! It was amazing! I loved everything! Especially when we rode in the city and saw the lights. Oh! It was beautiful!" Amy spun around happily. She turned to look at the dark hedgehog. "What's your favorite part?" she brightly asked.

Shadow was taken back by her question. What _was_ his favorite part? Certainly not his bike of course, but the girl! Having her so close to him against his back, or having her chin rest on his shoulder as she breathed down his neck. He quickly tried to cover up an upcoming blush. He didn't realize he would like the feeling that much, but he did. But his favorite part he thought, was defiantly when she rested the right side of her face down on his back. He stiffened. Surely, he can't tell her that.

Shadow shrugged. "I like when we go over bumps." He simply said. Amy gave him a disgusted look. Ok, that was her_ least_ favorite part. She defiantly felt like she would fly off the back. She nodded though. She watched as the black hedgehog hopped on his bike again. She held her head down thinking she stared at him too long. Shadow revved up the engine. "That's when you squeeze me the tightest."

Amy looked up at him instantly. He smirked at her. Amy slowly smiled as her heart began beating a million times a minute. She watched as he gave her one last goodbye nod and took off. She smiled at the black and red trail that came from behind the motorcycle. It seemed like hours ago when she chased after it. She will defiantly never forget this magical night.

**A/N: Woo! Hope you liked it! So looking back, it kind of reminds me of 'Aladdin' right? With the whole trust part. I'm sorry if its strangely similar. Like I said, it was inspired by a true story! One of my best friends had this happen to her so that's where the idea began. Pretty nifty. Please READ AND REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this little short story! Thank you! **


End file.
